


set my heart on fire

by Dio Almark (dancingassassin)



Series: cybernetic mercenaries [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jesse McCree, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hanzo Shimada, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9737270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingassassin/pseuds/Dio%20Almark
Summary: basically a sequel to Sparring Gone Sexy in that this is in the same universe.Hanzo and Jesse are on a two man mission over Valentine's Day - but wind up thwarted and stuck in their hotel because of a snowstorm. Hanzo has every intention of staying inside in the warmth, but Jesse has a few ideas of how they should spend their downtime.AKA: I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone <3





	

Hanzo wasn’t sure when he’d changed his mind on his usual business of operating solo when on mercenary jobs, but somewhere along the line, it had. There was a comfort in having someone watching his back – yet at the same time, there was the gnawing anxiety that the person who was with him was going to be hurt solely because of their choosing to align with Hanzo. He’d been able to tolerate it when he and Genji had done missions together, but now that Jesse was the one accompanying him, it was different. Genji was already associated with Hanzo, they had the same people after them for the simple reason that they were Shimada. Jesse though…

Hanzo didn’t want his past hurting Jesse, even if the cowboy insisted that he’d be able to handle anything that came their way.

But that change in mind is what led him to the current op they were on. For once, it was pretty low-key – gather intel and report back to their employer. It was a multi-day job out of town where the only real risk was one of them being recognized and having their cover blown. Their employer had given them enough of an advance that they were able to put themselves up in a fancy hotel. It beat Hanzo’s usual mission accommodations by a long shot.

It was mid-February and snow had been coming down steadily for the last four hours or so. Jesse was currently out doing a little bit of shopping – Hanzo hadn’t inquired as to what was so necessary that Jesse felt the need to go out in a snow storm. Hanzo had accepted that today was a wash on getting any intel on their target. No one was going to be out and about in a snow storm, they’d just draw unnecessary attention to themselves. He wasn’t going to risk that. So he was holed up in the hotel while he waited for Jesse to get back from the store.

He twitched when he heard shuffling outside the door and his hands instinctively shifted to his throwing knives just in case. Hanzo shifted so he was angled, he was making his torso a smaller target, but in a casual way. One that wouldn’t really be questioned as odd behavior. His body felt like a spring, coiled and tense, ready to strike. The feeling only intensified as the door started to open.

A low whistle followed by a familiar chuckle wafted to Hanzo’s ears. “Ooooh, it’s colder than a witch’s tit out there. Shoulda listened to you, Hanzo. I think all o’ me froze.”

The tension eased from Hanzo’s body as he smiled at Jesse. The cowboy had a fine layer of snow coating both his clothing and hair, though it was quickly melting. His nose and cheeks were red and raw from the wind and snow and if Hanzo didn’t know better, he would have thought it could be a blush from being flustered or from alcohol.

“No reason to go out into a snow storm, especially when the temperature is well below freezing.” Hanzo took a few steps closer, but stopped just shy of Jesse being able to touch him. “You keep your icy hands over there, cowboy. _Especially_ the metal one.”

“Aw, c’mon Hanzo, lemme warm up. Don’tcha wanna help me warm up?” There was a plaintive tone in Jesse’s voice, but there was an undertone of innuendo. The way that his eyebrows waggled only drove that thought home.

“Maybe. But you know I hate the cold.” Hanzo tucked his sweatshirt around him to emphasize that point.

He really did dislike the cold. They’d gotten snow at home, but never to this extent and it had rarely been as cold as it was here. Part of him wished that their assignment had been to somewhere _warmer_. For now, Hanzo would just burrow in his warm clothing and sulk until the weather broke.

“But I even got ya a present~” Jesse’s voice was singsong and there was a broad grin spreading across his face. He waved a paper bag in his metallic hand. “Don’tcha wanna come and see what it is?”

Hanzo had to admit he was a little intrigued at _what_ Jesse had gotten when he was out and about and even before he’d consciously made a decision, he was taking a step closer. It was only when he saw the smirk on Jesse’s face getting more pronounced that he realized he’d gotten closer. _In for a penny, in for a pound…_ “I suppose I can see what you’ve purchased.” He finally moved into range where Jesse could touch him.

But Jesse didn’t touch him, he merely held the bag out to Hanzo with a bright smile, one that made Hanzo feel a bit weak in the knees. “Happy Valentine’s Day, darlin’.”

Hanzo felt a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. It had been a long while since he’d gotten anything on Valentine’s Day. He remembered his younger days in Japan where his female friends gave him chocolate, where those with crushes gave him _nicer_ chocolate. But he didn’t say to Jesse that traditionally, in Japan, women gave chocolate on Valentine’s Day. No, he was just flattered that he’d gotten a gift in the first place.

“Well go on, open it up.” Jesse urged. His voice shook with a small chuckle.

“Of course…” Hanzo bowed his head in a small thank you as he opened the bag to see what was inside. The first thing that he found was a medium sized box, red in coloration, with a golden ribbon with soft, feathery designs tied around it. It was close to the cloth he usually used to tie his hair back, but just different enough that it brought a smile to his face. He took the box into his hands and removed the ribbon carefully as he opened it to see a variety of fancy truffles. Heat creeped up his cheeks – Hanzo had a secret sweet tooth.

“Thought you might like that.” Jesse rolled back onto his heels as his grin got wider yet. “I keep seein’ you lookin’ at sweets, but not actually gettin’ them.”

Maybe it was less secret than he thought it was.

“I do…I love sweets, actually.” Hanzo tilted his head and gave Jesse a genuine, thankful smile. “Thank you, Jesse. We can share them.” He watched a flush creep up Jesse’s cheeks and wondered what he’d done to make him blush like that.

“Nah…those are all for you, darlin’. You enjoy them.” Jesse’s face had softened considerably. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Hanzo’s forehead. “There’s more in there, keep on lookin’.”

Hanzo obliged him and looked in the bag again – and yes – there was more in the bottom of the bag. There was a pair of leather cuffs that immediately made a blush rise to Hanzo’s cheeks. There was the thought of them being a bit too nice to be a practical gift for a mercenary, especially as they were lined with soft fur. Especially since Hanzo already had a nice pair that was cybernetically enhanced with a few extra features. Then the other part of his mind supplied that they weren’t meant for work, they were meant for the bedroom. That made the blush intensify. He flicked his eyes up to meet Jesse’s and saw that his smirk had taken a turn for the sultry and that his pupils were already dilating.

“Yer lookin’ mighty red there, Hanzo…” Jesse’s voice was husky when he spoke again and his accent was becoming more prominent. A cool finger ran along Hanzo’s cheek and he barely suppressed a shiver of delight. Jesse moved in closer yet, close enough that his chest bumped against Hanzo’s. “Should I tell ya what I had in mind…?” The words were hot against the shell of Hanzo’s ear.

He opened his mouth to speak and found that the words were stuck in his throat, it was like everything was too dry to do anything. Hanzo swallowed and licked his lips. Damn Jesse for knowing exactly what his voice did to him. “Tell me.” His voice was hoarse and had a demanding edge to it.

Hanzo felt Jesse’s chuckle rumble against his chest. His flesh arm hooked around Hanzo’s waist and pulled them flush together. “Mm…first…gonna kiss you everywhere, sugar, want you to feel _real_ good.” Lips brushed against Hanzo’s earlobe before teeth nipped – Hanzo had to bite back a gasp. “Then…I’m gonna get you out of them clothes.” The hand that had been resting on the small of his back dipped down and squeezed his ass.

Hanzo felt his knees damn near buckle at the combination of Jesse’s voice and his hands and mouth teasing him. “And after that?” His voice was getting shaky now, starting to border into needy. He knew how Jesse was; he was pausing for dramatic effect, to make Hanzo even more desperate for what he had planned.

A soft laugh was accompanied by another grope to Hanzo’s ass before the hand slid to his hip. “Then I’m gonna strip for you, darlin’. Give you a nice show.” His hand slid between them and ghosted over the front of Hanzo’s pants – it took all of Hanzo’s control to not press against his hand. “Then…I want you to put those cuffs on me so I can show you just how much this mouth can do. Treat you _real_ nice…”

Hanzo _did_ moan at that, though he stifled it against Jesse’s broad shoulder. “But you’d be left wanting…”

“Oh…let me finish, sugar.” Jesse ducked his head and kissed along Hanzo’s throat before nibbling just below his collar. “After that, I want you to cuff me to the bed…so I’m completely at yer mercy. And then I want you to fuck me, Hanzo. Make me forget my name, make your name the only one I know…I wanna feel you for days, Hanzo. Make me _yours_.” He paused for a second, breathless as his hands wandered along Hanzo’s body. “…that sound good to you?”

Hanzo let out a slow breath and kept his face tucked against Jesse’s shoulder for a few moments. He inhaled his scent – a mix of cigar smoke, leather, dry heat, and a hint of gunpowder. Jesse’s plan was more than ‘good’, it was incredible and Hanzo was already starting to harden just from the _thought_ of what they were going to do.

“Yes…I think that sounds _very_ good.” He pressed closer, close enough that Jesse would feel the effect that he had on Hanzo. Then he abruptly pulled away, which was met by a startled sound that was akin to a whine. Much like Jesse, Hanzo was acutely aware of the effect that he had on the other.

Hanzo took the few steps toward the bedside table so he could set down both the chocolates and the cuffs. He didn’t need to look back at Jesse to know that he was watching his movements very intently. He could hear the heavy saunter of Jesse’s footsteps coming closer and closer. Eventually, those footsteps stopped and Hanzo could feel the warmth of Jesse’s body pressing up against his back. He had expected him to follow and close the distance between them; Hanzo had given him his back, it was a sign of trust and almost like an invitation.

“You’re eager tonight.” Hanzo kept his voice light and teasing; like he wasn’t just as eager as Jesse happened to be.

“’course I’m eager, sugar.” He purred against Hanzo’s neck while he nuzzled. “How could I not be when I’ve got the prettiest damn person on the planet in front of me?”

He bit back a laugh at that and leaned back against Jesse. “Flattery will not get you anywhere, Jesse.”

“Liar. You just got closer, darlin’.”

Hanzo could hear the grin in his voice, but more importantly, he could feel it against his neck. He huffed in response, but didn’t pull away. He just didn’t want to verbally admit that Jesse was right. He was allowed to enjoy the feeling that came from being complimented.

“You had something about kissing…perhaps you should start that.” A quick change of topic to keep Jesse from teasing him.

Lips grazed across the sensitive skin of his neck before Hanzo felt hands settle on his hips and urge him to turn around. He debated being stubborn and resisting, but he let Jesse rearrange him. He barely had the chance to process that they were chest to chest before Jesse had claimed his lips in a slow, sweet kiss as he wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist. But the heat between them was growing quickly and it wasn’t long before he felt Jesse’s tongue swipe across his lips in a request to deepen the kiss. Hanzo looped his arms around Jesse’s shoulders as he parted his lips for Jesse.

The cowboy pressed closer and started shifting them backwards. The back of Hanzo’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell against it with a gasp. Jesse urged him further onto the bed before crawling over him. Their lips met again, but the touch was short and more teasing than anything else before he pulled away and started trailing kisses against his jaw and down onto his neck. Deft hands made short work of his sweatshirt, all the while he kept kissing what little of Hanzo’s skin that was exposed.

“Yer wearin’ too many layers, I wanna see you, Hanzo.” His accent was slowly getting more pronounced and his voice was husky. “Yer damn beautiful, you know that, right?”

He felt a blush creep up his cheeks at that – it didn’t matter how many times Jesse said that, Hanzo felt he’d always get flustered when he said something like that. He tilted his head slightly, so Jesse had more room to kiss and tease. “So are you.”

“I’m more on the ‘ruggedly handsome’ scale than I am beautiful.” Jesse murmured as he reached to pull Hanzo’s t-shirt off.

He snorted at that, but the sound trailed off into a soft moan when teeth bit into the tender skin near his collarbone. “Jesse…” He mentally chided himself for wanting things to speed up. _Seems I’m the eager one_. Usually it was Jesse who was chomping at the bit to get things going, but today it seemed he wanted to let the flames build slowly. Hanzo bit back a moan as the kisses moved further and further down his body. He jolted hard when one of his pierced nipples was taken into Jesse’s mouth and only barely managed to not cry out. One more was pressed right above the button of his jeans and it took all his composure to not push his hips up against Jesse’s face. He squirmed at the tickling sensation of Jesse’s beard against his abdomen; he glanced down and opened his mouth to remind him that he was ticklish, but saw Jesse staring up at him with a question in them. Hanzo could practically read the question. _May I?_

“Yes, go ahead, Jesse.” He tried to keep the neediness out of his voice, but it was already so breathy and shaky. And Hanzo knew _Jesse_ liked hearing the effect that he had on Hanzo.

Pants were unbuttoned and then pulled down – the underwear went with them – and Hanzo was left bare before his lover. Even after having been together for some time now, Hanzo was still self-conscious when his trousers came off because of his prosthetics. Hanzo bit his lower lip and propped himself up on his elbows to see Jesse down between his legs. But the other man was standing up before Hanzo could protest and smirking. The ever-present cowboy hat was removed and then tossed onto Hanzo’s head.

Right.

Jesse was going to give him a show.

The cowboy started humming something that seemed vaguely familiar under his breath as he danced before Hanzo. His eyes were glued to Jesse’s frame, the swaying of his hips, the fingers that were slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and the skin that was gradually being revealed. By the time the shirt was off, Hanzo was sitting all the way up and he could feel his mouth hanging open. The belt buckle and jeans were unbuttoned and Hanzo held his breath as he waited for them to get pulled down. Instead, he was met with a wicked grin as Jesse turned away from him and continued swaying his hips while _slowly_ tugging the jeans down. It was like Jesse was a snake charmer, Hanzo was hypnotized and unable to look away. By the time the jeans, belt, and underwear hit the ground, Hanzo’s mouth was dry and he was licking his lips.

“Jesse…” There was almost a whine in his voice. Almost. “You’re gorgeous.”

Jesse chuckled in response and crooked his finger toward him. Hanzo read the request loud and clear – come here. He grabbed the cuffs before he moved to the edge of the bed. He bit his lower lip as he held back the urge to touch Jesse.

“Put those on me, darlin’.” He whispered as he held his hands out for Hanzo. “I wanna make you feel good, Hanzo.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He trailed his fingers down Jesse’s arms and smiled at the difference in temperature between the two. Hanzo squeezed both of Jesse’s hands and grinned as he gazed up at the cowboy before he leaned in and kissed the knuckles of Jesse’s flesh hand. He pulled back just enough so he had room to slip the cuffs around the other man’s wrists and secure them tightly – though he knew that if push came to shove, Jesse would be able to free himself without issue. His cybernetic arm was quite strong.

“That okay?” Hanzo’s voice was soft as he kissed Jesse’s hand again.

“Yeah, this is good.” Jesse hummed as he lowered himself to his knees. “Now sit back an’ let me put this mouth to use, sound good?” Hanzo nodded mutely and reached to grab the cowboy hat and put it back on Jesse. “Naw, you wear the hat. Looks good on you.”

Hanzo was going to respond, but the words died into a low moan when Jesse’s lips pressed to the tip of his cock. His fingers gripped onto the sheets as he watched the cowboy move between his legs. Despite the teasing first touch, Jesse was now peppering wet kisses along Hanzo’s thighs and up onto his hips. The impatient voice in the back of his head wanted him to speed up, to give him the pleasure he desired so much. But as much as he wanted that, he _liked_ Jesse’s teasing. He _liked_ how easily Jesse was able to rile him up, even if he’d never admit that out loud. Each of the gentle touches was met with a soft, pleased sigh.

“Jesse…” He shifted his hips a bit closer to the cowboy’s face, which was met with a chuckle. He threaded his fingers through soft strands of Jesse’s hair and tugged _just_ a little. “Stop teasing me.”

“But ya make the prettiest noises…can’t help but tease you a little…” Jesse’s voice was husky and as deceptively sweet as bourbon. Their eyes met and Hanzo bit his lip at the heat and desire that was in Jesse’s eyes. “But if you insist…”

Hanzo’s breath caught as tongue dragged up the side of his shaft and swirled around the head. His grip on Jesse’s hair tightened almost involuntarily and he bit his lower lip to stifle the sounds that were trying to escape. But that became impossible when Jesse took him into his mouth completely. White hot pleasure coiled in his belly and lanced up his back; his head tilted back slightly as a sharp gasp hissed out from behind gritted teeth. Hanzo felt Jesse give an appreciative hum at the sound – which only amplified the heat that was spreading through his body.

“Jesse…that…” Hanzo’s voice trailed off again as he valiantly tried to keep from getting too loud – after all – he didn’t know how soundproof the room they were in was. “feels…”

He got another hum in response to that, followed by Jesse taking him in so far that his nose was pressed to Hanzo’s abdomen. Hanzo let out a choked gasp and gripped tighter to Jesse’s hair. He tried to keep himself still, to not buck his hips up into Jesse’s mouth. Instead, he fixed his attention on how Jesse looked between his legs, how he looked swallowing his cock, the flush on his cheeks, and the growing desire in his eyes. Hanzo thought it was _criminal_ to look that good. His hips nudged up further into Jesse’s mouth, which was met with a _moan_. Hanzo repeated the action and shivered as another groan reverberated around his cock.

“Sh…Jesse, I’m getting…I’m…” He was getting close. He wanted it to keep going, to keep enjoying this moment, but each bob of Jesse’s head was dragging him closer and closer to his orgasm. “Jesse…I…”

He gasped as Jesse kept going, as he sped up. Hanzo closed his eyes tightly and gripped tighter onto his lover’s hair. Another hum and he tipped over the edge as waves of pleasure rippled through him. The only warning Jesse received was a low grunt and a gentle tug on his hair before Hanzo came with a cry of Jesse’s name and a long, loud moan. The cowboy eagerly swallowed everything down and continued through Hanzo’s orgasm. And beyond. He kept going, dragging out the pleasure until Hanzo was nearly overwhelmed by overstimulation.

“Je…Jesse, stop…stop…” He loosened his grip on his hair and ran fingers through it. His chest was heaving while he stared down at his lover as he pulled back with a lewd pop.

“Mm…you make the best sounds, Han…” Jesse kissed his thigh and nuzzled him gently. “Damn, I’m lucky…yer the sexiest man out there.” He gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes and swollen lips. “You get me all fired up.”

Hanzo took a moment to commit the image of Jesse on his knees between his legs with swollen lips to memory before leaning down to steal a slow, heated kiss. Despite the fact that he’d _just_ had an orgasm, he was still half-hard. He didn’t want to leave Jesse wanting.

“You are beautiful, Jesse…” Hanzo murmured as he nipped at his lower lip. “I think you had mentioned something about me cuffing you to this bed…?”

He watched Jesse’s pupils expand to the point that they nearly eclipsed the iris and a shiver run through his body. The cowboy licked his lips. “Yeah…cuff me to the bed and fuck me.”

He reached down and uncuffed Jesse and rubbed his wrists. “Then get up here…on your back please.” Hanzo kissed his forehead as he pulled back.

He watched Jesse scrabble to his feet and crawl onto the bed. _Now he’s the eager one._ Hanzo stifled a chuckle and slowly moved over to the cowboy. There was a smirk on Jesse’s face as he lounged on the bed with his legs slightly spread. Hanzo straddled his hips and delighted in the gasp he got in return. He circled his hips, giving Jesse just a tiny taste of that stimulation he desired so much.

“You’re quiet.” Hanzo noted as he leaned forward to shift Jesse’s arms to where he wanted them. Above his head, attached to one of the headboard. “Have I managed to render you speechless?” There was amusement playing in his voice, teasing. Hanzo had barely done anything yet.

“Nah, just admirin’ the view.” Jesse grinned up and him and gave him a cheeky wink. “Yer just so damn _pretty_.”

He hooked the cuffs around a slat in the headboard and carefully restrained Jesse’s wrists. “Not too tight? You’re okay like this?” He settled his weight back against Jesse’s hips and stared down at him to try and see if there were any signs of discomfort.

“I’m good, sugar.” Jesse wriggled his fingers to emphasize his point. “I’ll letcha know if we need to stop. Red, right?”

Hanzo nodded and leaned down to steal another kiss. “Right.” He circled his hips once more and hummed when Jesse’s breath hitched before sliding off of him and getting to his feet. It only took him a few moments to get what he needed from his bag – lube and condoms.

When he turned to return, his breath caught at the sight of Jesse. Bound with his arms above his head, the muscles in his abdomen taut, his hard cock resting against those muscles; the man was squirming ever so slightly and hips were rocking forward. Hanzo bit his lower lip and felt heat spreading across his cheeks – and Jesse claimed _Hanzo_ was the beautiful one? To him, Jesse was _gorgeous_ like this.

He crawled back on the bed and nudged Jesse’s thighs apart. He smoothed his hands against his stomach and came very close to ghosting his hand against his cock, but didn’t. It was Hanzo’s turn to be a bit of a tease. “Hello cowboy.”

“Cow _man_.” Jesse corrected with a grin. His usual tone was a bit shaky and there was a flush on his cheeks.

Hanzo uncapped the lube and spread some across his fingers. A quick glance up to Jesse earned him a sharp nod – it was okay to go ahead. He hummed softly as he trailed his slippery hand down to his entrance and circled his finger against it. “You’re still so quiet.” He circled again before slowly starting to push in.

“You’ll have to – ah…fuck…” Jesse bit his lower lip and pushed back against Hanzo’s hand. “You’ll have to give me reason to be loud, sugar.”

He slowly started opening Jesse up and added a second finger, scissoring them almost teasingly. “Oh…I have every intention of giving you reason, Jesse…” Hanzo hooked his fingers into an approximation of where the prostate was and was met with a sharp gasp and Jesse’s hips bucking. “We’re just getting started.”

“Da…damn, c’mon Hanzo…” Jesse wriggled against the cuffs and tried to push down against Hanzo’s hand to get more stimulation.

He hummed mainly to himself as he added a bit more lube and a third finger. His free hand trailed along Jesse’s side before pausing to tease one of his nipples. A low man spilled from the cowboy and he _squirmed_. Hanzo felt a little jolt of pleasure shoot through him – he loved seeing Jesse like this.

“Do you feel ready…?” Hanzo murmured before pressing a kiss to Jesse’s knee.

“Fuck, yes. Damn Hanzo…” Jesse arched and Hanzo watched his hands clench and unclench. “Just…fuck me.”

He removed his hand and flicked away the excess lube. He rolled the condom onto his cock and spread lube across himself. The fact that Jesse trusted him enough for them to do something like this meant so much to him. Hanzo positioned himself between Jesse’s legs and shifted his legs so they were even further apart. He wanted to see Jesse’s face while they were fucking; he wanted to be able to kiss him, to hear his voice…everything. He lined up against Jesse’s entrance and started pressing in slow and steady. He hooked one arm under the small of Jesse’s back and leaned down to press a kiss to his neck. He muffled a moan against Jesse’s neck and buried his face there as he continued to slide into his love.

“Fu…fuck, Hanzo…” Jesse arched up against him. “Damn you feel fuckin’ amazing.” His voice hitched and he tried to push himself further onto Hanzo’s cock. “Feel so good fillin’ me up…sugar…please just…ah…f…”

Hanzo nipped Jesse’s neck when the words died off into a long moan. He was in as far as he could go and already panting. Jesse was hot and tight around him and just felt _incredible_. He circled his hips teasingly and lifted his head just enough to nibble at the lobe of his ear. “Please what?”

“Fuck me.” Jesse’s voice cracked and his body trembled. “Hanzo…damn…so damn…”

He pulled his hips back, sliding out nearly all the way before pushing back in. The action pulled a soft gasp from the cowboy. Hanzo settled into a steady rhythm and moaned against Jesse’s neck. “You feel incredible…” He whispered into his ear.

“Nah…th…that’s you…” He managed to eke out. “Harder…wanna feel you for days, sugar.”

The steady stream of moans and sighs spilling from Jesse egged Hanzo on, but the reminder that Jesse wanted _more_ had him all but slamming into his lover hard enough that the cowboy hat toppled from his head. He propped himself up so he could watch Jesse’s face get lost in bliss, so he could better hear him come undone and cry out in pleasure. He panted as he continued and moaned as Jesse’s muscles fluttered around him.

“Fuck Hanzo…you feel so damn good, gonna feel this for goddamn forever!” Jesse gasped out, the sound pitched up into something that was close to a howl. “Damn, I love this. F…fuck! Love you so much, Hanzo!”

His hips stuttered in their rhythm when he heard those words. Hanzo slowed the pace down to a slow grind, but his heart was hammering more now than it had been before. Jesse loved him. Jesse McCree loved _him_. He moved his hips in a sinuous circle and leaned in to capture Jesse’s mouth in a heated, slow kiss. He pulled back slowly and rested his head next to Jesse’s. He exhaled against his ear before speaking. “Hey Jesse…”

Jesse almost seemed to whine at the slower pace, but it shifted to a moan. “Y…yeah?” The words were croaked out, like it was getting difficult for Jesse to speak.

He stopped while buried deep in his lover, mouth still pressed to Jesse’s ear. “I love you too.” He heard Jesse’s breath catch at the words and swore he could feel how hard his lover’s heart was pounding.

And he did, he really did. It was something that had ran through Hanzo’s mind a few times, but he hadn’t felt the need to say the words until this moment. With that said, he pulled back and slammed in. The sound Jesse made was a strange mix of a growl and a moan and it made Hanzo want to hear it over and over again.

“Hanzo…” His voice and expression were pleading.

He understood, Jesse was getting close – after all – Hanzo could feel that. He shifted his hand from under Jesse’s back and wrapped it around his thick cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Each motion was met with a gasp from Jesse, or a stuttered cry of Hanzo’s name – each sound went straight to his cock. He hadn’t thought he would be able to come again so soon, but it seemed he was wrong. Hanzo was rapidly approaching another orgasm. After a few more hard thrusts, Jesse came with a shout of Hanzo’s name. He kept stroking him as white spattered between their bodies. He tipped over the edge again as Jesse tightened around him and growled out Jesse’s name. His hips twitched forward a few more times as he finished riding out the last waves of pleasure.

He rested his head against Jesse’s shoulder and panted as he tried to regain some composure. Hanzo’s body almost felt boneless – he’d attribute it to two orgasms within an hour. He couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. His mind was swimming and he felt so, so light. It took him a moment to support his weight again, but once he did, he pulled out. Jesse whined at the loss and Hanzo chuckled lightly. He reached and uncuffed Jesse’s wrists before kissing his forehead.

“…you alright? I didn’t go too hard?”

Jesse laughed weakly before he cupped Hanzo’s cheeks and pulled him down for a languid kiss. “I’m fuckin’ fantastic. Happier than a pig in mud.”

Hanzo returned the kiss sweetly before pulling back to get cleaned up. He made quick work of himself in the bathroom before grabbing a clean washcloth for Jesse. He got it damp and walked back over to find Jesse still sprawled on his back with a wide grin on his face. Hanzo leaned in and cleaned off his lover’s body. He turned to put the washcloth back in the bathroom, but was abruptly dragged back into bed. He squawked and flailed as he crashed against the mattress and was pulled to Jesse’s sweaty chest.

“Jesse. I need to put this away.”

The cowboy huffed, grabbed the offending object, and threw it in the direction of the bathroom. “It’s away now.”

Usually he would have rolled his eyes, but Hanzo could only laugh at the behavior this time. He cuddled up close and nuzzled against Jesse’s chest. “Alright…it’s away.” He kissed the skin of his shoulder gently. “I really didn’t go too hard?”

“Nope, loved every second of it.” Jesse murmured against Hanzo’s hair. “I…uh…meant that too. The whole um…”

It was so rare for Hanzo to see Jesse so _flustered_ that he wanted to bask in it, but again, today felt different. He leaned in and stole a kiss, sweet and lazy. “I love you, Jesse McCree.”

He watched Jesse’s face go red and his expression shift to elation. “Love you too, sugar. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
